


Adoption Day

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and your boyfriend are going to go get a dog when Sam says he prefers birds.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 13





	Adoption Day

You were holding Sam’s hand as the two of you walked down the street toward the pet store. The two of you had been together for almost a year now and had decided that it was time to get a pet together. Both of you had agreed on getting a dog and had already gone on the rescue’s site to see what kind of dogs they had.

Needless to say, the two of you had fallen in love immediately with all of them, but you knew Tony would kill you if you brought the entire pound back home.

You had decided that a trip to the pound together was needed so you could feel the dogs out an see which one you felt fit the best with you.

“You know I’m more of a bird man myself,” Sam said as you got closer and closer to the pound. “I could see myself owning a lot of birds.”

You rolled your eyes and laughed, “If you think I’m going to let you become an old, bird man think again. I know you’d let them fly around the house and I am not about to try to catch the birds to put them back into their cages.” You poked him in the end, “Not to mention the mess they would leave behind.”

Sam laughed, “Yeah you’re probably right about that. Plus I don’t want one of them to get out or injure themselves.”

“Maybe once we get the dog acclimated to life at the tower we can get one or two birds. I wouldn’t mind having some fine, feathered friends.”

Sam pulled the door open for you and you stepped into the pound and looked around the front area. A woman walked over with a bright smile and a t-shirt that told them that she was a volunteer at the pound. “Hey! How can I help you guys this afternoon?”

“We’re here to adopt a dog,” you announced. “We were looking online last night and we wanted to come to see them all in person and decide which one was the best fit for us.”

“That’s great!” She gushed as she motioned for you two to follow her. “My name’s Ashley. We have so many cute puppers to choose from and I’m sure you’ll find one that’s the right fit for you.” She led you into the first section of kennels filled with dogs. They all were barking and excited. She stopped in front of one of the kennels and gestured to the dog who was wagging his tail. “This is Rosco, he’s one of our newest members.”

You and Sam knelt down and started talking to Rosco through the fencing. He was very energetic and seemed like a happy dog, but you and Sam agreed to keep looking. Ashley led you from kennel to kennel showing you all the dogs that were available. She told you a little about each one and their story.

It broke yours and Sam’s heart not being able to adopt them all. And it wasn’t until you came upon a small puppy with multicolored fur that you and Sam officially fell in love. “We’ll take her,” Sam said as he cuddled the puppy close. You were cooing at the puppy and she licked your fingers making your heart swell.

“Lily is a great dog,” Ashley said. “She hasn’t been here long at all. Just follow me and I’ll get the papers started.”

That night as you and Sam laid in bed with Lily between you, you talked about the situation at the shelter and decided to do something about it. You got the others involved and contacted the shelter telling them your idea.

The event was broadcasted all over town and people were already buzzing with the thought of meeting the Avengers. It seemed like all of New York had shown up and the animals were leaving the shelter with new owners.

Ashley walked over to you and Sam and said, “Thank you so much for doing this. I’ve never seen so many people turn up to adopt animals.”

“It was no problem,” Sam said. “We’re all huge animal lovers and we wanted to do something nice for the ones that we couldn’t bring home with us the other day.”

“Yeah, it was heartbreaking leaving them all there alone and not bringing them home with us. Sam and I talked about it and we brought it up to the others who quickly agreed,” you told her.

“Well thank you,” she said. 

“Hey guys!” You and Sam turned to see Tony holding up a dog. “I’m calling dibs on this one!”

You began laughing at the excited look on Tony’s face. “Pepper’s going to tell him that they’re too busy for a dog.”

“As if she’s going to say no to that face,” Sam said.

“The dog’s or Tony’s?”

“Does it matter?” Sam chuckled as he looked at you. “She’ll love both of them regardless and a dog will be good for Tony. He needs someone to talk to besides his AIs and us.”

You wrapped your arms around him and said, “I’m glad we did this.”

“So am I, Y/N,” he kissed your forehead and then pulled away when a little boy wearing a Falcon shirt walked over and asked for an autograph which Sam was more than happy to provide for the little boy.

By the time the event was over most of the animals had been adopted and the event had raised a lot of attention for the shelter and for the animals in need of homes. You said that the day had been a win for everyone involved and for the animals as well.


End file.
